Family Politics
Family Politics is the third episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Plot Synopsis Main Plot On the first day of school, Ashley has her sights set on running for student council president. Her new stepbrother, Toby, is annoyed by their awkward new living situation as stepsiblings and is frustrated by her unchallenged status for student council president. He convinces J.T. to run against her as a joke. When J.T. starts to receive more attention than Ashley thought he would get, she takes dirty actions to ensure that she can win. Sub Plot Emma and Manny deal with Spinner and Jimmy's bullying and teasing on the first day of school. The seventh graders are also put in Mr. Simpson's homeroom class, while the eighth graders are put in Ms. Kwan's class. Furthermore, Paige comes to Degrassi with a hot new look for the new school year in an attempt to really boost her popularity. She even thinks about starting a Spirit Squad for the school's pep rallies. Liberty runs in the election for secretary and Ashley's assistant. Extended Overview Ashley is in her bedroom, talking to Terri on the phone about how excited she is for the upcoming school year and that they were going to make it the best one ever. She quickly hangs up to work on her school election posters and get ready for school. Ashley tries to get into her bathroom, but Toby is already in it. She asks him to get out so she can get ready. Toby refuses to leave and says that he just got there. The two then argue and it is discovered they are not biological siblings, but are forced to cohabitate because their parents (Ashley's mother and Toby's father) are living together. Ashley yells at Toby once again to exit the bathroom so she can get ready for school, so he ultimately makes fun of her by coming out and wearing her bra, before she screams, "MOM!" On the first day of school, Toby is complaining about Ashley to J.T. He thinks she resents him and treats him like an unwanted houseguest because he and his dad were currently living in her and her mother's house. Meanwhile, Ashley is complaining to Terri about how annoying Toby is while she's putting up her campaign posters. They run into Paige and she mentions that she hadn't seen them all summer. They look at her clothes while Paige states, "New year, new look, new Paige." She then notices that Ashley is posting up her campaign posters and says how typical it is that she's putting them up on the first day of school, rather than focusing on her appearance. Emma and Manny walk into school for the first time and run into two 8th graders, Jimmy and Spinner. They pick on the girls by demanding they have a hall pass or otherwise leave. The two guys laugh it off and point out that the 7th graders are losers. Emma and Manny ignore them and meet up with Toby, J.T. and Liberty at their new homeroom. They then meet their homeroom and media immersion teacher Mr. Simpson (Snake). Elsewhere, the 8th graders (Ashley, Terri, Paige, Jimmy and Spinner) meet their homeroom teacher Ms. Kwan. She commends Ashley for starting her presidential campaign so early on in the year, much to Ashley's pride and Paige's dismay. After homeroom class, Emma, Manny, Toby and J.T. notice Ashley's campaign posters in the hallway. Toby is frustrated that no one is running against her, and asks J.T. if he would run a joke campaign as a way to make her sweat. J.T. refuses and says that it is only his first day at Degrassi and no one would vote for him. Toby then says that it was the perfect way to practice gaining fame if wanted to be famous one day. J.T. smiles and agrees, but makes Toby promise that he will do all the work. While Ashley and Terri are putting up her posters, Liberty interrupts Ashley and introduces herself. She mentions that she is running for secretary and would like to discuss the lack of school newspapers at Degrassi, but Ashley suggests that they wait until after the election. Meanwhile, Toby is in the media immerison room and making flyers and posters for J.T. He begins printing them until Mr. Simpson tells him they cost 10 cents a copy. Ashley and Terri walk down the hall and catch Toby putting up posters. Ashley notices that it has J.T.’s name on them. She does not take his nomination seriously and tells Toby that he and J.T. are wasting their time since school presidents are always eighth graders. Toby says that it will change this year and then mocks Ashley, claiming that she is simply afraid of having a little competition. Meanwhile, J.T. begins his campaign, saying he will do what a real politician would do, "Absolutely nothing!" Ashley starts her campaign as well, addressing real issues such as starting a recycling program and getting the school a nighttime dance. Her frustration begins when she sees that people are starting to pay attention to J.T.'s speeches, mainly because he's so funny. Ashley watches J.T. in annoyance, while Toby smiles with great satisfaction. At home, Ashley confronts Toby for helping run J.T.'s campaign. She angrily says that he doesn’t even care about the school, but Toby reminds her that anyone can run and that Degrassi does not revolve around just her. Ashley's mom, Kate, walks in to try and break up the fight, but an upset Ashley claims that she put all her efforts into running and Toby is ruining it. At first, Kate thinks that Toby is running against Ashley, until they reveal that it’s not Toby, but J.T. Ashley says that it is not fair because she feels that Toby is only doing this to annoy her, but Kate tells her that Toby has every right to help run his friend's campaign. Naturally, that upsets Ashley because she feels her mom is always taking Toby's side. The next day, Toby and J.T. check his statistics and voting polls on the school computer. Toby is excited when he sees that J.T. has more support then Ashley, with 52% of the votes. However, J.T. is unhappy and reminds Toby that the only reason they did this was to make Ashley sweat and if he were to win, he would have to work very hard on helping the school. J.T. is at his locker, when suddenly, Jimmy and Spinner forcefully grab him and drag him to the gymnasium changeroom where Ashley is waiting. She offers a bribe of fifty dollars for J.T. to quit the race for school president. J.T. makes up a joking excuse to not accept the money, and says that his parents will be crushed if he lost. She continues to raise her offer to sixty and even to sixty-five, but when J.T. doesn’t give in, she finally promises eighty dollars. J.T. finally agrees, but Ashley only gives him half of the money. She promises him the rest when he comes through with his end of the deal and quits the election in front of the entire school. Meanwhile, in the hallway, Emma and Manny attempt to avoid Jimmy and Spinner again. However, Spinner sneaks up from behind them and blows a spitball at Manny, making her cry. Emma comforts Manny and tells Spinner to go away. Terri gets mad at him for it and he then feels guilty and leaves. It turns out that Manny was fake crying all along, only to make Spinner stop. Toby soon finds out about the bribe and goes to J.T. to tell him that it’s wrong. J.T. reminds Toby that the only reason that they did this was to make Ashley nervous and then offers to split the bribe money with him. Toby says that all he wants is for Ashley not get everything she wants. As the election begins, J.T. gives his speech to the students, while Toby comes by the gym and calls Ashley into the hallway. Toby confronts Ashley outside and tells her that he is aware that she bribed J.T. into withdrawing from the election. He threatens to tell the school about her bribing him into quitting, but Ashley points out that J.T. accepted her money. Toby then says with a smile, that J.T. accepted that as evidence to show to the school. Ashley glares at Toby in fear. She then says that her life is already a disaster and that he might as well make it worse. Toby asks why Ashley would say that and she tells him that he gets all the attention at home and that her mom cares more about him than anything. Toby denies it, but Ashley claims its true, and because she feels that Toby has now stolen everything she had at home, she wants the one thing that he couldn't take away from her, being school president. Back inside the gym, J.T. finishes his speech and signs off by saying that he has officially quit the race for school president and tells the students to vote for Ashley. Mr. Radicth asks J.T. if he is sure about his decision and he nods in agreement. Ashley is then called to the stage. Out in the hall, she continues to beg Toby not to tell the school about her bribing J.T. Toby sighs and agrees. Later, Jimmy walks Ashley home from school at the end of the day and congratulates her on winning the election, proving that she had got what she wanted. Ashley arrives on the porch alone to find Toby sitting at the patio table. He disappointingly congratulates her on winning and apologizes about what he had tried to set up with J.T. They soon both realize that as long as they're living in the same house, they have to at least try and get along better. Toby smiles and nods in agreement. The two suddenly both notice that they were momentarily bonding nicely together, probably for the first time. Trivia= *This episode is not named after any song in particular, but it is possible that it is named after the song by the music group Bad Religion, that have a song simply called "Politics". *This episode marks the first appearances of the following four main characters: **Sarah Barrable-Tishauer (Liberty Van Zandt) **Lauren Collins (Paige Michalchuk) **Aubrey Graham (Jimmy Brooks) **Shane Kippel (Spinner Mason) *As of this episode, Daniel Clark (Sean Cameron) is the only regular cast member that has not yet made an appearance. He will make his first appearance in the following episode. *This episode also marks the first appearance of Kate Kerwin and Ms. Kwan in recurring roles. *Nigel Hamer (Jeff Isaacs) is credited in this episode, but doesn't appear. *Although Ms. Kwan appears in this episode, she is uncredited. *Oscar also makes his first appearance in this episode, but he is uncredited. His actor is not given credit until the episode, Coming of Age. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Toby (first time). *There was no music featured in this episode. *Manny mentions that her fake crying always works on her brother. This is the last we ever hear of her having any siblings, as none appear or are heard of in future episodes. *J.T. also mentions he has a brother. This is the last time we hear of his brother, as in a few episodes later, we hear about his alleged sister. *At the beginning of the episode, J.T. has a scooter but in the following shot he doesn't. *It is revealed that Spinner's middle name is Reginald. *''Family Politics'' was the first episode to air in the United States. |-| Gallery= 103 Family Politics 002.jpg 103 Family Politics 003.jpg 103 Family Politics 004.jpg 103 Family Politics 005.jpg 103 Family Politics 006.jpg 103 Family Politics 007.jpg 103 Family Politics 008.jpg 103 Family Politics 009.jpg 103 Family Politics 010.jpg 103 Family Politics 011.jpg 103 Family Politics 012.jpg 103 Family Politics 013.jpg 103 Family Politics 014.jpg 103 Family Politics 015.jpg 103 Family Politics 016.jpg 103 Family Politics 017.jpg 103 Family Politics 018.jpg 103 Family Politics 019.jpg 103 Family Politics 020.jpg 103 Family Politics 021.jpg 103 Family Politics 022.jpg 103 Family Politics 023.jpg 103 Family Politics 024.jpg 103 Family Politics 025.jpg 103 Family Politics 026.jpg 103 Family Politics 027.jpg 103 Family Politics 028.jpg 103 Family Politics 029.jpg 103 Family Politics 030.jpg 103 Family Politics 031.jpg 103 Family Politics 032.jpg 103 Family Politics 034.jpg 103 Family Politics 035.jpg 103 Family Politics 036.jpg 103 Family Politics 037.jpg 103 Family Politics 038.jpg 103 Family Politics 039.jpg 103 Family Politics 040.jpg 103 Family Politics 041.jpg 103 Family Politics 042.jpg 103 Family Politics 043.jpg 103 Family Politics 044.jpg 103 Family Politics 045.jpg 103 Family Politics 046.jpg 103 Family Politics 047.jpg 103 Family Politics 048.jpg 103 Family Politics 049.jpg 103 Family Politics 051.jpg 103 Family Politics 052.jpg 103 Family Politics 053.jpg 103 Family Politics 054.jpg 103 Family Politics 055.jpg 103 Family Politics 056.jpg 103 Family Politics 057.jpg 103 Family Politics 058.jpg 103 Family Politics 059.jpg 103 Family Politics 061.jpg 103 Family Politics 063.jpg 103 Family Politics 065.jpg 103 Family Politics 066.jpg 103 Family Politics 067.jpg 103 Family Politics 068.jpg 103 Family Politics 069.jpg 103 Family Politics 070.jpg 103 Family Politics 071.jpg 103 Family Politics 072.jpg 103 Family Politics 073.jpg 103 Family Politics 075.jpg 103 Family Politics 076.jpg 103 Family Politics 077.jpg 103 Family Politics 078.jpg 103 Family Politics 079.jpg 103 Family Politics 080.jpg 103 Family Politics 081.jpg 103 Family Politics 082.jpg 103 Family Politics 083.jpg 103 Family Politics 084.jpg 103 Family Politics 085.jpg 103 Family Politics 086.jpg 103 Family Politics 087.jpg 103 Family Politics 088.jpg 103 Family Politics 089.jpg 103 Family Politics 090.jpg 103 Family Politics 092.jpg 103 Family Politics 094.jpg 103 Family Politics 096.jpg 103 Family Politics 097.jpg 103 Family Politics 099.jpg 103 Family Politics 100.jpg 103 Family Politics 101.jpg 103 Family Politics 102.jpg 103 Family Politics 103.jpg 103 Family Politics 104.jpg 103 Family Politics 106.jpg 103 Family Politics 107.jpg 103 Family Politics 108.jpg 103 Family Politics 109.jpg 103 Family Politics 110.jpg 103 Family Politics 111.jpg 103 Family Politics 113.jpg 103 Family Politics 114.jpg 103 Family Politics 115.jpg 103 Family Politics 116.jpg 103 Family Politics 117.jpg 103 Family Politics 118.jpg 103 Family Politics 119.jpg 103 Family Politics 120.jpg 103 Family Politics 121.jpg 103 Family Politics 122.jpg 103 Family Politics 123.jpg 103 Family Politics 124.jpg 103 Family Politics 125.jpg 103 Family Politics 126.jpg 103 Family Politics 131.jpg 103 Family Politics 132.jpg 103 Family Politics 133.jpg 103 Family Politics 134.jpg 103 Family Politics 135.jpg 103 Family Politics 136.jpg 103 Family Politics 137.jpg 103 Family Politics 138.jpg 103 Family Politics 139.jpg 103 Family Politics 140.jpg 103 Family Politics 141.jpg 103 Family Politics 142.jpg 103 Family Politics 143.jpg 103 Family Politics 145.jpg 103 Family Politics 146.jpg 103 Family Politics 149.jpg 103 Family Politics 150.jpg 103 Family Politics 151.jpg 103 Family Politics 152.jpg 103 Family Politics 153.jpg 103 Family Politics 154.jpg 103 Family Politics 156.jpg 103 Family Politics 157.jpg 103 Family Politics 159.jpg 103 Family Politics 160.jpg 103 Family Politics 161.jpg 103 Family Politics 163.jpg 103 Family Politics 164.jpg 103 Family Politics 165.jpg 103 Family Politics 166.jpg 103 Family Politics 167.jpg 103 Family Politics 168.jpg 103 Family Politics 169.jpg 103 Family Politics 170.jpg 103 Family Politics 171.jpg 103 Family Politics 175.jpg 103 Family Politics 176.jpg 103 Family Politics 177.jpg 103 Family Politics 178.jpg toby-bra.png toby-jt3.png jimmy-spinner3.png jt-emma-toby.png liberty-ashley2.png ashley-terri.png toby-jt-video.png terri-ashley4.png toby-jt-campaign-speech.png toby-ashley-ashleys-mom.png jimmy-jt-spinner.png ashley-toby-drake.png Ashley-disgusted.png 17 (3).jpg 16 (5).jpg F8etu.jpg Snapshot 1 (7-11-2015 3-46 PM).png 89iojk.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs (credit only) *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan (uncredited) *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron |-| Quotes= *Ashley: (Bangs on bathroom door) "Toby, out." Toby: "How do you know it’s me? It could be your mom, could be my dad." Ashley: "They have their own bathroom." Toby: "Then, go use it. I just got here." Ashley: "Toby, come on, be reasonable. I have to get to school to put up my election posters." Toby: "Aren’t you the only one running?" (opens the cabinet and sees Ashley’s bra hanging on the shower in the reflection on the mirror) ''Ashley: "''Toby, remember what Dr. Fried said? - a generous attitude makes for a generous family. Now, get out the bathroom, now! Toby, what will it take you to open that door?" Toby: "Just say please." Ashley: "Please." Toby: (W''hile fixing his hair'') "Now say,'' Toby Isaacs is the coolest kid at Degrassi''.'' Way, way cooler than any stupid grade 8 could ever hope to be''." Ashley: "Toby, I have to get something?" Toby: "Get what? Your hairbrush? Your eyeliner? Your… ''(''opens the door with her bra on) training bra?" Ashley: "MOM!" *Toby: (Walking to Degrassi) "Just ‘cause me and dad move in to their house, Ashley treats me like…" J.T.: "Dirt? Gum stuck on her shoe?" Toby: "All of the above." *J.T.: "If elected, I, J.T. Yorke will do what a real politician would do - absolutely nothing." Ashley: "I can't believe people are actually listening to him." Terri: "He's pretty funny... if you like totally immature humour." *Paige: "New year, new look, new Paige." *Kwan: "Gavin Reginald Mason." *Spinner: "I prefer Spinner." *Kwan: "This year, am I going to have to give you, what was it, another 14 detentions?." *Spinner: "Not if you don't want to." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Family Politics on Gorillavid (International) *Watch Family Politics on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes